


National Pralines Day

by Skeeter_110



Series: Another June Day [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, allergic reactions, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeeter_110/pseuds/Skeeter_110
Summary: Steve gets to watch Peter by himself for the first time. All goes well, until he and Peter try a new dessert.***Sequel to National Garbage Man Day***
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Another June Day [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769251
Comments: 4
Kudos: 202





	National Pralines Day

**Author's Note:**

> June 24th is National Pralines Day. This day honors the delicious treat made from nuts and sugar syrup. Celebrate by making your own personal batch of pralines, or stopping by your favorite confectionary shop with friends and family.

“Are you sure you trust me with this?” Steve asks, pacing around the kitchen to Tony’s amusement.

“Do I trust you to pick my son up and feed him? Yes, Steve, I trust that you can do that considering you’ve done it before.” Tony teases, Steve giving him an unamused look in return. “Steve, I don’t get what the big deal is. You’ve watched Peter before.”

“Yeah, but that was only twice, and you were always here in your office. If something went wrong, I could always go downstairs and get you.” Steve explains, Tony sighing before walking over to him and wrapping his arms around the man’s broad shoulders.

“Steve, it’s going to be fine. All you have to do is go to the school at three o’ clock, pick Peter up, come here, and then give him dinner. I trust you enough to be able to take care of Peter for a few hours without me. You’re going to be fine.” Tony reassures, planting a kiss on Steve’s lips.

“I hope so.” Steve says, kissing Tony once again before the man left to get ready.

Since Peter was back in school, Tony was back working from the office instead of at home. Since Steve and Tony have been dating for a couple of months now and Peter was so comfortable around Steve, Tony thought it have been fine asking Steve to watch Peter for a bit after school while he goes to a later board-meeting.

He didn’t think Steve was going to be this nervous about it. The only thing Tony could hope for was that Peter wouldn’t run Steve too ragged.

* * *

Steve was leaning against his truck, watching as hundred of kids begin running out of the school and towards their parents. He couldn’t hold the smile in when he saw Peter stop and look around, his face lighting up when he caught sight of Steve.

“Steve!” Peter shouts, running towards the man and barreling into his legs.

“Hey, Little Guy.” Steve greets, ruffling the small boy’s hair.

“Where’s Daddy?” Peter asks, looking towards the truck, only slightly pouting when he saw that it was empty.

“Daddy had a late meeting, so you and I are going to hang out at your house until he’s done.” Steve explains, the excitement returning to the boy.

“Yay! Steve and Peter day!” Peter shouts, bouncing up and down.

“Yeah. Steve and Peter day.” Steve chuckles, helping Peter into his car seat before heading off.

* * *

“Hey, Pete, do you want dessert?” Steve asks while clearing their plates, figuring that Peter deserved a treat for finishing all his food.

“Yes please.” Peter responds, making Steve a hundred percent sure that he deserved the treats he made after Tony left.

“I made pralines.” Steve tells him, coming back into the dining room with a plate of the sweet treats.

“What are those?” Peter asks, hesitantly taking one.

“They’re basically a pecan cookie, but instead of dough, the pecans are held together by melted sugar.” Steve tries to explain. “And don’t worry, pecans aren’t a peanut, they’re a tree nut.” Steve reassures. Tony told Steve a while ago about Peter’s peanut allergy, which wasn’t a problem because he also had a peanut allergy. Thankfully, tree nuts were a nice loophole for him.

Peter just shrugged and took a bite, Steve grabbing one for himself. They sat there in silence for a second while Peter contemplated whether or not he enjoyed the dessert. Although, it seemed that not much contemplation was needed considering Peter was half-way done with his first one.

“You like them?” Steve asks once Peter was finished.

“Yeah! It was really good! Can I have another one?” Peter asks, using the kind of puppy dog eyes that no one with a heart could resist.

“Just one more. I don’t think your Daddy would appreciate you getting a tummy ache from eating too many.” Steve relents, Peter giving him a huge grin as he takes one more. Steve, figuring that Peter was perfectly entertained by the treat, decided to go back to the kitchen and begin taking care of the dishes that were used.

Steve wasn’t even sure why he was nervous about this whole thing; the whole day went by smoothly! He and Peter were able to bond by cooking dinner together, they ate and Peter didn’t complain once about having to eat vegetables, and now they only have a few minutes left until Tony got home. There was absolutely nothing to be worried about.

Of course, by thinking that exact thing, the universe decided to prove how wrong Steve truly was.

“Steve?” Peter asks, the wheezing instantly gaining Steve’s attention. Steve whipped around, his stomach dropping when he saw how flushed Peter’s skin looked. There was sweat growing on the small boy’s forehead, and he sounded like he was having difficulty breathing.

“Hey, Buddy, what’s going on?” Steve asks, not even really needed Peter to respond; the hives, wheezing, and the way he was holding his chest was explanation enough. It was a good thing Steve knew what an allergic reaction looked like, because Peter was no longer able to speak.

Steve quickly scooped the small boy up in his arms, running to the bathroom where he knew Tony kept the EpiPen’s. Steve gently set Peter down on the sink top, the boy’s wheezing slowing down, which only scare Steve even more.

“I’m sorry, Pete, this is going to hurt." Steve says, before stabbing the EpiPen into Peter’s leg. As soon as he clicked the button, he threw the rest of the pen down, not really caring where it went, before scooping Peter back up in his arms and running out to his truck.

Steve laid Peter down in the backseat before getting in the driver’s seat and taking off. Never has he been more grateful that the hospital was right down the street from where Tony lived.

“Pete, try to stay away, Buddy.” Steve says, reaching behind him when he saw the boy’s eyes slowly drooping and lightly shaking his leg.

As soon as Steve pulled up to the hospital, he jumped out of his truck and went to the back, picking Peter back up and running in the building.

Steve was quick to call out for help, gaining the attention of several doctors and nurses. The healthcare workers began to swarm him, taking Peter out of his arms and placing him on a gurney.

“He-He’s having an allergic reaction.” Steve tells them, about to follow when they start wheeling Peter out of the room, only to be stopped by one of the nurses.

“I’m sorry, sir, but you need to wait out here until he’s okay.” The nurse says, joining the other doctors and nurses and leaving Steve standing awkwardly in the waiting room, trying not to let tears fill his eyes.

Steve heavily sat down in one of the seats, pulling out his phone and hitting the call button next to Tony’s name. He was dreading having this conversation. How on Earth is he supposed to explain to his boyfriend that he just sent said boyfriend’s son to the hospital?

The call went over as smooth as Steve expected it to. Tony was completely worried and instantly changed his route to come to the hospital. When the conversation was over, Steve put his head in his hands, trying not to think about how he just screwed up his entire relationship with not only Tony but Peter also.

Tony wasn’t going to want him around anymore after this. Steve has never seen another Father be as in love with their son like Tony was. Peter was his entire world. He wasn’t going to have someone around that would be harmful to Peter, and Steve just proved that he was harmful to Peter.

“Steve.” A breathless voice says, snapping Steve out of his thoughts. He looked up, seeing Tony running towards him, still in his suit from work.

“Tony. I am so sorry. I thought that because I have a peanut allergy and I’m okay to eat tree nuts, that Peter would be also – I don’t know why I just assumed that considering all allergies are different – I understand if you don’t want me to be around Peter anymore, I can’t even take care of him for a few hours-“ Steve rambles, allowing all of his previous thoughts to spew out, Tony quickly cutting him off by putting a hand on his cheek.

“Steve, slow down for a second. Just… take a deep breath.” Tony says, taking an example breath in, Steve following until he eventually calmed down. “Why wouldn’t I want you around Peter anymore?”

“Because I’m irresponsible. I fed him something he was allergic to.” Steve answers.

“Yes, you did, but that wasn’t your fault. I should have told you that he had an allergy to all types of nuts, that one’s on me.” Tony says, Steve instantly going to argue, stopping himself when Tony held up his hand.

"What did you do as soon as you realized he was having a reaction?" Tony asks, confusing Steve.

"I gave him his EpiPen and then came straight here." Steve replies, wondering what else Tony thought he would do in that situation.

"And that's all I could have asked for from you. It was an accident. If there's one thing I've learned from being a parent, is that accidents can and will happen." Tony says, completely stunning Steve.

"So, you're just okay with this? You're not even going to yell at me, or prevent me from seeing Peter anymore?" Steve asks making Tony sigh.

"Well obviously I'm not happy that this happened, but I'm not angry with you. I'm just worried and anxious to go comfort Pete." Tony tells him, making him relax just a bit. Tony hooked him arm with Steve's, talking to the nurse to find out where Peter was.

In the blink of an eye, they were standing in Peter's room, Tony already laying in the bed with Peter against his chest. Steve felt really awkward, standing towards the door of the room just in case Peter was angry with him and didn't want him there.

"Steve." Peter calls out, holding his hand for the other man to take. Steve glanced at Tony for permission, only walking towards the bed when Tony gave him an encouraging nod. 

"Hey, Little Guy. I'm so sorry this happened." Steve apologizes once again, melting when Peter grabbed onto his hand and gave him a warm smile.

"You saved me, don't be sorry." Peter says, making Steve melt even more; and no his eyes were not tearing up, he's allergic to the smell of antiseptic thank you very much. 

"You okay, Bambino?" Tony asks.

"Yeah, I'm all better now." Peter answers.

"Are you okay?" Tony asks, aiming the question towards Steve.

And, even though he was going to continue feeling extremely guilty, and is currently planning in his mind different ways he could spoil Peter even more to make up for it, he found that he was okay. As long as he could continue being a part of this wonderful family, he will be perfectly okay.

"Yeah. I'm all better now." 

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on kind of a true story haha obviously some things were changed but


End file.
